Dragon Ball Super- The New Supreme God of Destruction
by ccarter1573
Summary: In the world of Dragon Ball Super, Caleb must find what it takes to be a martial artist. But when he meets Goku and the gang, his world is thrown upside down as he possesses energy of destruction. Does Caleb have what it takes to be a deity?


**Dragon Ball Super **_**\- The New Supreme God of Destruction**_

**Chapter 1. ** _**A New Adventure**_

"I'm telling you. I saw them flying", my friend Alex was telling me, trying to convince me of what she saw yesterday walking past Capsule Corp.

Almost every day, there would be multiple explosions from there that would shake the ground around the city. Alex was explaining that she saw a group of people "fly" into the compound of Capsule Corp.

"There were three adults, a large, green like man that was bigger than all of them, and two kids. They flew right to the balcony of the compound."

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things? Maybe it was just your imagination", I said not believing her.

"Trust me. I know what I saw. Come with me later and I will prove it to you", she said with excitement in her eyes.

"Ugh fine. But we're only going to be there for a short time. I have training to do later."

I started martial arts at a young age, training as often as I could. I wanted to become a teacher. It hadn't slipped my mind that my family put a lot of zeni on the line to get my brothers in school. My father worked for a mining company where he hauled pipes to. My mother works as a nurse at a hospital in the city. My brothers all went to school to become scholars and wanted to do better things for the world.I want to be like them, to bring something to the world, but I always thought that I was meant to do something else.

So I continued with my martial arts training to hone my mind and body. I wanted to make myself better and help my family with that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and see Alex's hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Caleb. Jeez, what is with you? You are always daydreaming, you know", she said mockingly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my training", I said honestly.

She walked in front of me and stopped. She turned around and tilted her head in curiosity.

"You know, the World Martial Arts Tournament is six months away. Are you signing up this year?"

"I hadn't realize that it was six months till the tournament," I said as I walked past her, ignoring her staring.

The last tournament, I moved up to the semi-finals only to lose against this giant of a man named Obulang.

I paced back and forth on the stage, bouncing on the balls of my feet, warming myself up for the fight. Obulang was grinning from ear to ear as he stomped his foot, the impact shaking the stage.

The announcer rang out _begin _and we started circling. He started toward me, extending his arms to grab me. I ducked under his arms and went under him. I threw a hard kick and took his legs out from under him, moving out of the way from his falling body. He landed with a loud thud, dirt from the stage spraying out like a shockwave, shaking the stage again. I jumped and moved over top of him. As I went to attack his jaw, thinking that I caught him off guard, he caught my fist and forearm with his overly-large hand before it connected with his face.

He swung me over him and with a heavy thud, I hit the stage, my breath knocked out of me, and with the grip of his hand on my arm, he snapped it. I screamed as my breath came back to me and swung my feet. My left foot connected with his nose and I heard a crunch as I broke it. He let go of my arm and held his face, groaning in pain.

I twisted back up with one hand, flipping back on my feet. I held my broken arm, wincing as pain shot through it at the slightest touch.

The crowd getting over ecstatic at the fight, went into an uproar as they were getting good action. I smiled a little at the fact I was able to get a good hit on this huge man.

He was pissed now as he shot me a murderous look.

"You broke my nose, you little bastard," he said in a deep, disgruntled voice," you're going to pay for that!"

I smiled at that. He looked at me with ferocity and intent to take me down. I knew I had lost, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I chuckled and got back into my fighting stance with my broken arm dangling at my side," Come on then".

He lunged for me at full force, screaming as he came. I bounced my feet and launched myself over him. I swung my body in midair and with full force, my leg connected to the back of his head. His head snapped forward and he staggered forward onto one knee. I lunged forward screaming as my fist aimed for the back of his head. He sent his head flying back, shattering my fist and pinning my body against the ground with his weight. I felt my ribs crack as his weight landed on me.

As I was lying there on the ground, I look up in the stands to see my mother and father there. My mom with a look of shock in her eyes was crying and screaming, thrashing to get to me. My dad watching in awe and knowing I gave it all I had.

I lay silent there looking up at the sky when a streak of rainbow flew across the sky like a comet and disappearing suddenly . I didn't know what I saw, but it was like there were two people in it. It was probably just my imagination. I felt him stand over me. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face, like from the beginning of the fight.

"It's over."

And he kicked me, launching me into the grass out of the stage. I watched as the crowd went into a frenzy and the announcer said Oulang was the winner. With that, I drifted off into the darkness.

"You're doing it again," Alex says snapping me back into reality.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Honestly, you are going to forget reality with all that daydreaming."

"I know. I just get caught up in my head every once in awhile," I say walking next to her.

I look up and realize it was getting dark. The purplish-orange sky casted shadows and shimmering lights of gold as the sun casted its last light before nightfall. We walked down the street, kicking rocks as we go. We turn the corner and we were there.

Every light in the building shined bright at Capsule Corp. The building itself was like a beacon that shined at the center of the city. The building had a wall that extended around its perimeter and a bush that lined the wall as well. A very large balcony extended from the building with tables and umbrellas over them.

We stopped at the wall and I looked at Alex, waiting for her response.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you think? We sneak in, of course," she said with excitement.

"What! Are you crazy? Sneak into Capsule Corp? We will get-" and before I finished my freak out, she already over the wall.

"Crap", I whispered before grabbing the ledge and hoisting myself over the wall. Off to another sneaky adventure that Alex always drags me into.

We are definitely going to get caught.


End file.
